1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connection tower as a push-in part with a plurality of receptacle outlet inserts for system voltage connections and for information connections, an annular surround which is recessed in a table top engaging with guides in rails of the connection tower and a cover arranged on the top of the connection tower closing off the top side of the annular surround.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A connection tower of this type provides the system voltage and/or information supply for movable data devices and other power consumers. A commercially available connection tower of the generic type does not satisfactorily close off the table top in the unused state and is impractical to handle.
The push-in part can be lowered into a table top, can be pushed in a horizontal direction into a vertical equipment plate or can be pushed upward into a bottom plate of a suspended part, for example of a kitchen cabinet. The invention is explained below on the basis of a push-in part which can be lowered into a table top.
The object of the invention is to provide a connection tower which has a flush termination of the table top in the unused state and is easy to handle.
This object is achieved according to the invention by the cover being capable of being swung up counter to a prestressing force about a hinge pin aligned parallel to the plane of an insert plate of a receptacle outlet insert on the insertion side of the insert plates.
The invention differs from the prior art to the extent that the cover terminates flush with the table top and can be swung up counter to a prestressing force. In this swung-up position, the connection tower can be pulled up with the aid of the cover, so that the receptacle outlet inserts are accessible. After inserting the plugs into the receptacle outlet inserts, the connection tower is lowered. The connection lines of the plugs reach through the end opening to the outside and are partially covered by the rim of the cover. This applies correspondingly to a bottom plate from which the push-in part can be pulled out downward and can be pushed in again upward.
A stable articulation of the cover is achieved by a top plate of the connection tower receiving the hinge pin in bearing fillets.
The prestressing force of the cover in the closed position is achieved by a leg spring which is located on the hinge pin being supported against the top plate and against the cover.
The handling and actuation of the cover is facilitated by the cover having a recess on the side facing away from the stop stage.